zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Materia
Materia is the name of some Special Items in zombie escape under specific scenarios, appear in the map ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor by Hannibal and the work-in-progress ze_FFVII_Junon by Kaemon. They appear to be sharply shinning spheres, and look like in gaseous state. Humans can pick up them by dropping their attached weapon, pistol, then use the materia's power to fight against zombies and bosses when needed. Origin holding a branch of materia in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children .]] As the above mentioned map names contain "FFVII", it obviously comes from Final Fantasy VII. Materia is in fact in solid state - it is crystallized Mako energy, which equips specific abilities to the one who wields it. In Final Fantasy VII, Materia can be attached to empty slots on weapons or armors. When equipped, the character will gain additional abilities or be able to cast the relative magic spells. There will be no access to it after the materia is unequipped. Materia can be picked, bought, sold, trashed or even stolen. They are highly portable. There are levels to classify materia as well: Various materia possibly have a maximum of 2 to 5 levels. The top level is also called the MASTER level. Materia promotes level by gaining Ability Points (AP), which can be acquired by kills with equipping it. Whenever a materia reaches the MASTER level, it stops growing itself, and gives birth to a new materia of the same kind with zero AP. There are five types of materia in Final Fantasy VII. * Magic Materia – Equips magic spells. Green-colored. * Support Materia – Enhances the other materia's effect by linking. Blue-colored. * Independent Materia – Functions variously, including increase stats and add auto-abilities to the character. Purple-colored. * Summon Materia – Allows summoning creatures for battle aid. Red-colored. * Command Materia – Activates extra battle actions. Yellow-colored. Magic and Support Materia in MASTER level have same abilities with their second highest level. ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor In ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor, all the materia are Magic Materia, which enable their holders to cast the respective magic spells. They are attached to the pistol .40 Dual Elites. Appearences 2013-08-07_00029.jpg|'Fire' materia. 2013-08-07_00025.jpg|'Ice' materia. 2013-08-07_00030.jpg|'Wind' materia. 2013-08-07_00065.jpg|'Electro' materia. 2013-08-07_00031.jpg|'Earth' materia. 2013-08-07_00026.jpg|'Heal' materia. 2013-08-07_00027.jpg|'Gravity' materia. 2013-08-07_00028.jpg|'Ultima' materia. Materia in this map are spheres with different colors and effects. Other than Gravity, they emit bright lights to be clearly visible by other players. When held, they float in front of the holders. If the magic is cast, or they are used, they will disappear until the cool down expires. When a materia is picked the first time on the round, a console message will appear notifying all players. Nature More specifically, the materia should be "pistols with a materia attached". Same as other Special Items, players cannot pick up only the materia, but also the Dual Elites. Meanwhile, if you drop the pistol with materia attached after activating its ability, the effect is still present. The most clear example is the usage of Ultima. Since it is only a one-use, it is worth consider to drop it at the preferred location of explosion, like the final hold area before taking the bridge to the final room. The explosion area is calculated in respect to the location of the pistol it attached, not where the user is. Powers and Usages The following table will introduce (row to row) the magic spells of the materia, their specific abilities in levels 1 to 3, along with supporting notes in normal text and hints to player in point form. The rightmost column describes how Bahamut in Extreme II uses the materia and how humans deal with them. Materia are at Level 1 in Normal, Level 2 in Hard, and Level 3 in all other levels respectively. Except Ultima, all with unlimited uses, 55 seconds of cool downYoutube. Tony Montana's CSS ZE FFVII Mako Reactor Guide. (for Electro, start the counter when all charges are used). Note that the materia can affect Bahamut wherever they are used. You are not required to aim. Effects Gallery The following table shows the appearances of materia when being used. Similarities to Final Fantasy VII Whether a player can cast a magic or not, is depends on if he equips the materia. This is same as Final Fantasy VII. Special items in zombie escape also can be dropped, picked by another player and used. In the map the materia may look mysterious to new players, and questioned in their head how could they just be picked around the floors so easily. This is true to Final Fantasy VII too. Even though some of them are guarded by bosses or secretly located, some are just left on the main walkway that you must cross along. With proceeding materia levels in Final Fantasy VII, some of them will unlock higher magic, some will not, some even have no magic to use until level 2. Similar to this map, the Fire, Ice, Wind and Heal materia have unique forms of magic in all levels, which can be interpreted as magic levels. There is no magic for level 1 Ultima in Final Fantasy VII; the absence of spawn in Normal is a wonderful match with this. There are materia with only levels 1 and MASTER too, although they are not "Electro" (Lightning), Earth or Gravity. Differences to Final Fantasy VII Some materia in this map differ from those in Final Fantasy VII. * The "Electro" materia is called Lightning materia, with Lightning element. * The "Wind" materia does not exist, only the Wind element does. * The "Heal" materia should be called Restore materia to be more appropriate. Instead, Heal is in fact to cure poison and other abnormal states, while Restore is to restore HP. Except Ultima, in Final Fantasy VII, all the other 7 materia could only equip single-target spells, or hit all the enemies with an All materia linked, while in this map, or usually, generally in zombie escape maps, they are in area basis. :For more comparisons, see also: Explanation and Comparison Table. In this map when the use key is pressed, the materia will disappear until its cool down expires. However, in Final Fantasy VII players do not "use materia", instead they just enable magic castings. They are to be equipped only. Also, originally MP is costed after casting a magic, but with unlimited use if MP is enough. In zombie escape, usage of special items are usually limited by cool down time, or other methods, but never a value attached to the character himself. (HP or armor would be examples. Some items have no cool down time but limited times of usage, but it is attached to the item itself.) There are some minor differences like size, color, apparent state (gas/solid) and where they are equipped (floating/on weapon slots). ze_FFVII_Junon As a map being developed years after Mako Reactor, Junon is summarizing the experience that players has got to make improvement. The old map has drawn attention to its base Final Fantasy VII, more and more zombie escape players are starting to know about its original. Also, the map developer Kaemon is a fan of the video game.Hannibal & Kaemon Blog. Project J revealed: ZE FFVII Junon!. "Unlike Hannibal (who hasn’t played Final Fantasy VII at all) I played it many times, and I’m a big fan of it; ..." Junon has been taken more reference to the video game, especially at its Special Items, materia. Materia and Types of Materia The types of materia introduced in the Origin section, are applied here, although it is not very much. From the blog entries of Kaemon, it is known that the proposed map is classifying its 17 kinds of materia in two types: Base Materia and Support Materia.Hannibal & Kaemon Blog. Junon advancing! Materias Info! Kanji Help?. There will probably be the following materia with this classification: Base Materia Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Gravity, Time, Poison, Restore, Barrier and Wind Materia. 11 in total. Base Materia is the type for the "normal" ones same as those in Mako Reactor, and it is also called Magic Materia in respect to its origin. In the view of zombie escape mod, Base Materia are Special Items which are attached to pistols, and can be used by humans. Whenever used, there will be effects to humans or zombies. All of them have unlimited use with 60 seconds, up to 120 seconds''Hannibal & Kaemon Blog''. Quick Update on Junon. of cool down. Conclusively there are 9 Base Materia to be used for attacking zombies, with Time and Restore the exception. It is found that it will be quite an excessive "abuse" to zombies if 9 of these materia are used one by one. In result it is proposed to spawn only 5 materia a round, under the following subcategories. * Slowing down - Fire and Poison * Stopping - Ice and Gravity * Blocking - Earth and Barrier * Pushing - Wind and Water * Ticking - Lightning Details of Base Materia effects will be discussed later. Support Materia All, MP Turbo, W-Magic, Final Attack, Fast Recovery and Cuadramagic Materia. 6 in total. Support Materia are materia which are collaboratively used with Base Materia and have supportive functions. They cannot be picked and affect alone. In the map they are areas only for Base Materia holders to touch with, this action is simulating the action in Final Fantasy VII that equipping materia each from one of these two types on a set of two linked slots. This system exists as a replacement of materia leveling up, which is in Mako Reactor. The mixture of Base and Support Materia, called Combined Materia in the map, gain additional power from Support and effect as variants of Base. This implies that the more the Support Materia exist, the more power the CT team is. However, it is not mentioned in the blog that how the number of Support Materia changes from map level proceeding. A Base Materia have only one chance to combine with a Support Materia, after all it will become a Combined Materia and have no access to reverse action within the round. Combined Materia is a new form of Base Materia, and may be able to be passed to other players with remaining the form. However this is still a doubtful say as it is not mentioned what will happen if a Combined Materia is dropped, and is there 11 Special Items or possible Items. Additionally, not all of the 6 Support Materia are in the Support type in Final Fantasy VII, in fact with 2 exceptions. The map is only adapting the idea of "linking" or "combining" two materia, and putting all materia not in Magic into the Support category. This will be explained in detail. Appearances Materia in Junon will be also spheres and have effects surrounded to be clearly visible as other Special Items, and scattered around in the map. They will be basically similar to those in Mako ReactorThere are clues showing Kaemon is porting many elements from Mako Reactor to Junon, see Hannibal & Kaemon Blog. * Project J revealed: ZE FFVII Junon!. "... copy many of the aspects Hannibal & Maese Danielot used for Mako Reactor; since I want my map to be as close and relatable to Mako Reactor as possible; like if they were two maps from the same game; but specially because how much I enjoy playing Mako myself." * We all are working! Seriously!. "... but both the Red Scorpion Guard and Bahamuth from Mako Reactor will appear once more (both with new models)." , with one addition that kanjis related to the Base Materia will be at the center of the spheres. Due to limited knowings Kaemon had to ask for assistance, and this is the reason why the blog entry is partly named "Kanji Help?". There are some sets of suggested kanjis open to all in the comment section of that entry, basically only includes Base Materia, unless the kanji for Support Materia also "feel right" to look at. This is however only seen as custom additions since only katakanas for the foreign words are used even in the Japanese Final Fantasy series. Meanwhile, as most Base Materia feature in one element, it is good to also refer to the element names, especially they are in kanjis. A blank cell indicates that the person did not provide for the corresponding materia, while "-" means that is not an element, or the materia does not exist in Final Fantasy VII. Correction Referred to Final Fantasy VII, some materia names are corrected in Junon, comparing with Mako Reactor. There are two, "Electro" into Lightning, and "Heal" into Restore. This is stated as a difference in the Mako Reactor comparison section, now it is get resolved. However, Restore is still referred as "Heal" sometimes; Barrier is once referred as "Shield" too. Reverse Edition Contrast to correction, there is an aspect that Mako Reactor do it closer to the original game. As mentioned most materia have levels for upgrading. When a materia goes up a level, its ability will gain, or gives birth to a new materia, or both. There should be new spells unlocked for Magic (Base) Materia, as well as more useable times allowed for Support Materia. However Junon is disabling this, there will be no more new spells for Base Materia, nor making them more powerful. Bear in mind that this section is only for curious people comparing the map and the video game. It is a mapper's decision for setting up the power of his map's Special Items. Although it is not well said for that "leveling by combining Support Materia" as both enhancement aspects leveling and combining have their own field, this is only from the video game's view. It is perfectly fine to assume all materia remain the same level throughout all difficulties of Junon, too. Explanation and Comparison Table Junon has 17 kinds of materia, far more than the 8 of Mako Reactor, with replacing Ultima there are at least 10 new ideas to be introduced. The following table describes their abilities, as well as what the related materia is in Final Fantasy VII and a comparison, for those who want to know. ze_ShroomForest It is suggested that the Special Items in ze_ShroomForest by TaskuVaras are inspired by those in ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor, and claimed to be materia.Talk:ze_ShroomForest. "I have write shroom forest on google and i have found a wiki based on final fantasy, but i don't understant why the author put pokemon for boss (maybe because Pokemon and FInal Fantasy are developped by Nintendo). The name of the map is Shroom Forest but in FF the name is Mushroom Forest. --Moltard (talk) 06:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC)" However, in the map there is no proof for this, as the Items are named "Fire", "Ice", instead of "Fire Materia", "Ice Materia" etc, for example. Appearances The Items of ze_ShroomForest are in small sizes, floating in front of the holder as Mako Reactor, but in various shapes. For example, "Wind" is a gas sphere, while "Fire" is a mushroom with fire on it. If they are materia as suggested, they should be all spheres. Every time an Item is picked, there will be a console message notifying all players. Trivia * "Materia" is the term for both singular and plural form.Final Fantasy Wiki. Materia (Final Fantasy VII). "Materia (マテリア, Materia?) are items ..." It is a mistake to say "materias" under any circumstances. * The system of materia appears in Final Fantasy VII, as well as its derivative, the Compilation, and inspired Final Fantasy XIV only, instead of appearing in the entire Final Fantasy series. Do not confuse this especially with Final Fantasy XII, which the another popular zombie escape map ze_FFXII_Westersand oriented from. References Category:Special Items